Captured Siren
by Agent Aries
Summary: Former diva of the music world Adelita Black is now a human translator for hire.When her boss loses his way and they stay at Kagome's house for the night what will happen? Story is much better than the summary.Sessh/oc btw I changed the title from Siren lover to this because it fit better
1. Chapter 1 Scales on the Skin

This is the first chapter so it's kinda slow but it gets better so keep reading!

**English or english emphasis**

**_Spanish_**

_French_

I own nothing

"** are you sure this is the place**?"Adelita Black asked her employer outside of a pleasant modern japanese house in the dumping rain.

"**Of course has to be.**"Edward Rodgers said to his translator as he approached the door.

Adelita shook her head to would be the fifth house they have gone to because Mr. Rodgers got lost and couldn't find his cousin's did she take this job?Normally she avoided working for people like him, proud and stupid, but she needed the money to pay the sighed when a dark haired teen answered the door.

"**Hello I'm Edward Rodgers I'm looking for the Yoshiro residence.**"Mr. Rodgers said proudly as if he was proclaiming royalty as his family.

"Hello I'm Adelita Black and this my employer Edward to inconvience you but do you know where the Yoshiro residence is?"Adelita asked in perfect japanese with a slight hispanic accent.

"Sorry I don't maybe my mom would know, come in it's pouring outside.I'm Kagome Higarashi by the way."

"Thank you Higarashi-chan.** She said her name is Kagome Higarashi and invited us inside because it's raining and her mother might know where your cousin lives.**" Adelita translated to while she stepped inside.

"This way Black-san, Rodgers-san."

"Thank you for inviting us into your home it's very kind of you."Adelita said and followed Kagome to the kitchen.

A woman that looked like a older version of Kagome was cutting up carrots for what appeared to be a stew.

"Mom?"

"Yes Kagome-chan?Oh!Hello, can I help you with something?"The woman turned towards Adelita with a suprised smile.

"Perhaps.I'm Adelita Black and this is my employer Edward Rodgers."

"Foriengers?"

" Yes,Rodgers-san is looking for his cousin's name is Laura Yoshiro do you know where it is?"

"Laura-chan?Oh of course she and I are good she lives about three hours from here and it's starting to get don't you stay here for tonight and I'll call her so she knows your here."

"** , is friends with your cousin and knows where she lives but it's far from offered us to stay the night here because it's dark and she said that she could call Laura to let her know that you are here."**

**"Of course!My baby cousin's friend you say?Well I won't turn down her offer if I can speak to Laura."**

"We would love to stay here for the night,thankyou. Rodgers-san would appreciate it if he could speak with his sister when you call her."

"Oh of course, Kagome-chan?Can you show Adelita-chan somewhere she can sleep?I'll call Laura-chan right now."

**" She is calling Laura right now and her daughter is showing me where I will sleep tonight."**

**"Alright."**

"This way Black-san."

"You can call me Adelita if you want."

"And you can call me Kagome."

"Kagome is there a shower I can use.I'm kinda muddy."Adelita said sheepish as she gestured to her muddy clothing.

"Oh, sorry Adelita!Sure you 's upstairs to the right.I'll bring you some clothes and a towel."

"Thank you Kagome."

"No problem."Kagome watched as Adelita climbed up the stairs with suprising agility and blinked when she saw Adelita's skin shimmer gold as she disapeared around the was that?Kagome thought but shook it off sense she couldn't sense any malicious intent from the woman.

In the shower Adelita sighed with pleasure when the warm water soothed her frayed nerves from dealing with Rodgers demands all she needed she needed to rejuvinate in a wild spring but that would have to wait until she her job with Rodgers was her flexed her fingers under the water and watched as her pointed fingernails turned gold and delicate webbing grew between her hair grew to her hips from her waist and gold and red highlights spun like silk threads in the dark chocolate curls.

"I waited too long."Adelita sighed and turned off the water.

When she stepped out she saw that a towel and some clothes were folded neatly on the sink's didn't need the towel because the water had already been soaked up by her tanned skin and hair but she unfolded it and wrinkled it to give the illusion that she used put on what seemed to be Kagome's old pajamas, a pair of blue cotton shorts and a old grey tshirt with a white rabbit on it, with caution because the scent they gave off smelled oddly,like something super clean but not like the time she was all finished her hair had shortened to her waist and the webbing nails were still gold and pointy but Adelita could pass it off as a style she wanted if they even noticed.

She left the bathroom to find Kagome waiting for her by the door,deep in thought.

"Kagome?"

"Oh!Hi,um, you'll be sleeping in my room with me tonight if that's alright with you."

"Of course,thank you so much for your hospitality towards us."

"Your welcome."Kagome grabbed her hand and tugged her towards a door on the other side of the hallway and walked in to reveal her room.

It was a pleasant if typical teenage room with posters on the walls and cute feminine nicknacks everywhere.A futon, already made up, was on the floor next to the bed and a huge yellow backpack was next to it by the desk.

"Thank you Kagome."

"Sure."Kagome flushed slightly at the sincerity in Adelita's voice, she wasn't used to being thanked so much.

After a moment of silence Adelita sat down on the futon and put her colorful hair in a loose messy Kagome thought she saw a golden shimmer with more minute details, like iridescent scales, on Adelita's skin.

"Adelita where are you from?"

"Hn?Oh,I was born in Spain but moved to Brazil when I was seven than to America when I was thirteen then when I was sixteen I moved to France but when I graduated highschool I started traveling the world as a singer then a translator."Adelita said nonchalantly.

" 's so you've been everywhere huh?"

"Almost.I havn't been to the future or past yet but I'll get there eventually."Adelita winked mischieviously and smiled at Kagome who smiled back a little uneasy.

"Well I'm pretty tired."Kagome said with a yawn

"Me too, goodnight Kagome."

"Goodnight."The light clicked off and Kagome fell asleep almost immediatly.

Adelita looked up at the cresent moon,her dark ebony eyes reflecting the night sky and sung in her head until she finally fell asleep when the sky started to tinge pink.

I don't know why words are being cut out, it looks fine when I edit it but when I save some words get cut out so sorry if some of it doesn't make sense.I'm trying to fix if you like it!


	2. Chapter 2 The Hand in the Well

**English**

**_Spanish_**

_Thoughts_

Normal/japanese

I do not own inuyasha or it's characters, the plot and Adelita are mine though

The next morning Adelita woke to the smell of wasn't much of a morning person or day person for that manner so it was a miracle when she managed to stumble towards the smell of black tea without slamming into something or biting somebody's head off, namely her client who was saying that he didn't need a translator anymore because he had reached his destination.

**"I already wired the full amount into her bank account. Thank you Adelita for your service." ** said when she finally reached the kitchen.

**"Sure, have a nice life."**Adelita shrugged unsuprised.

**"Goodbye"**He said nodding and walked out the door with his nose in the air.

**"Bye"**Adelita yawned and looked around for the family that let her stay the night.

"Adelita-chan?"Kagome's mother seemed to magically appear with a cup of black tea.

"Oh, hello.I was just looking for you.I wanted to know if you could use some help around here, as compensation for letting me stay here."

"Oh don't be silly.I don't need compensation for helping someone in need."Kagome's mother waved her hand dismissively.

"Please Higarashi-san, I couldn't accept someone's kindness without giving something in 's against my ethics."Adelita smiled charmingly.

"Well I suppose I could use some help cleaning up the well what about Rodgers-san?"

"Well my job with him is over so I have free time to do what I like for a while."Adelita blew a dark chocolate curl from her face when it fell from her frizzed out bed head.

"Well only for a little while."

"Ok!When will we start?"

"How about after breakfest?"Adelita turned green at the thought of eating food so early in the morning, it was ten thirty for christ's sake!

"Uh, I think I'll have tea instead."

"What kind?We have black tea, earl grey and green."

"Black please."

"Here you go, careful it's very hot."Desperate for caffeine Adelita drained it dispite the warning.

"Thank you!"Adelita sighed content and poured herself another cup while Kagome's mother looked at her shocked.

"Hmm?Mom?"

"Good morning Kagome-chan!Here eat this it'll help you wake up."Kagome sat down sleepy eyed and slowly started to eat her oatmeal as both her mother and Adelita sipped on the fresh brewed tea.

The rest of the morning was calm and pleasant, birds chirped and the gentle breeze seemed to wash away all of the stress to leave behind was delighted to find that everything was still damp from yesterday's storm, the cool feeling that surrounded her made her feel like she was swimming in a mineral rich spring, revitalizing her with each breath.

"Alright!Lets get to work!"Kagome cheered as they ( Adelita, Kagome and her mother) started to dust, scrub and clean the old well house.

After a while Kagome's mother made an excuse to go inside, something about Souta calling her even though he son was at a friends by the mind consuming work Adelita started to hum a gentle lullaby her mother often sang to her before she died.

"What are you humming?I think I've heard that song somewhere."Kagome asked a moment later

"Oh, it's a lullaby my mother used to sing to me before she 's called Calla mi Sirena, Hush my Mermaid."Adelita said absently scrubbing the lip of the well.

"Oh!Isn't that a song by Lita Ade?"

"Yes."Adelita's eyes suddenly turned to a more nervous look.

"I love that 's sad though, the singer quit singing when her mother died...Wait a minute,Lita Ade if you switch them is spells...Adelita!Adelita are you that singer?"Kagome said shocked, so shocked her dropped her broom.

"Yeah."Adelita flushed when Kagome's turned starry.

"I love your music!Could you sing that song, please?"

"Um, I don't 's been a long time."

"Please?I really love your singing.I'm a huge fan."

"Well I-Hey!What the hell?Let go of me!"A huge blue hand suddenly grabbed her hand trying to pull her inside the well.

"Oh no!Hold on Adelita-sama!"

"I'm trying!"Adelita's human strength was failing her and slowly bit by bit she was being pulled over the edge of the well.

Kagome grabbed her around the waist and tried to pull her back over the lip.

"Let go!I swear if you don't let go of me right now,I'm going to-Ack!"With one mighty tug from the monster hand from hell both of the girls toppled over the edge.

I fixed it!For real this time!Review please or I'll cry!


	3. Chapter 3 Wonderland

**English**

**_Spanish_**

_Thoughts_

Normal/japanese

I do not own inuyasha or it's characters, the plot and Adelita are mine though

Adelita woke to lumbering movment.

_What the hell?_Adelita looked around to find herself incased in what looked like a burlap bag, Kagome groaned softly next to her.

"Wha-"Adelita quickly covered Kagome's mouth with her hand and motioned for her to be quiet.

"I think that monster has us in a bag and is carrying us somewhere we don't want to be.I'm going to cut open the bag and we are going to jump out and run as fast as we can ok?"Adelita whispered softly in Kagome's ear.

Adelita barely moved as she pressed her dagger sharp nail to the rough fabric.

Ready?Adelita mouthed to she nodded Adelita slit open the bag like butter and jumped out landing in a dead run.

"Wha?No!Get back here!"Adelita looked back briefly to see that a huge blue cyclops was running at them with large nashing teeth.

"Fuck you **_cabrón_**!Kagome do you know where we are?"Adelita asked desperatly.

"We're in Inuyasha's !Where are you!Inuyasha!"Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Inuyasha?Who the hell is Inuyasha?"

"INUYASHA!"Kagome screamed again.

"Hold on Kagome!"A sudden masculine voice shouted.

"Inuyasha!"Kagome cried out in relief as a young man dressed in red jumped down from the trees.

"Get on of the way hanyou!"The cyclops hissed and moved his massive fist to smash the man in red.

Adelita stepped forward to stop him but stopped when she saw the man kill the monster with one swipe of his claws._A hanyou huh?_Adelita speculated as she took in the man's long silver hair and dog watched Kagome talk to the guy named inuyasha and smiled at the obvious shy love they had for each made her wish she could have something like that too.

"Adelita?"Kagome's voice pulled Adelita from her thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"If you don't mind me asking but...what are you?"Adelita blinked confused.

"She's some sort of fish 't tell what kind is a fish with you Kagome?"  
_Did he just call me a fish?_

"Watch it dog boy.I'm no fish."Adelita snapped.

"But Adelita your skin and hair..."Kagome trailed off.

"Dog boy!You fish bitch!Are you asking for a fight?"Inuyasha growled.

"Sit!"Adelita's eyes widened when she watched Inuyasha plummet head first into the ground.

"You can do that?"Adelita looked at Kagome suddenly nervous.

"Only to him."Adelita couldn't help the relieved sigh she let out.

"That's a relief."

"Anyways...Adelita what are you?"Adelita looked at her forearm to see that tiny iridescent scales had grown barely visible to the naked eye on her skin, making it appear luminescent or shimmer with a golden looking she already knew that her hair had grown to her mid thigh and that her forehead had a bright red star in the middle.

"Well...I'm a siren."

"A siren?As in a mermaid?"Adelita thought poor Kagome was going to have a heart attack.

"I mermaids are vegetarians by nature unlike sirens that used to wreck ships to drown and eat the human men to Kagome!I'm strictly a piscivore, I only eat fish."Adelita said when she saw the alarmed look on Kagome's face.

"Do you have a tail?"

"When I'm in the way where is Inuyasha Forest?I've never heard of it."Kagome suddenly looked nervous.

"Um,well, it's kinda hard to..."Kagome rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"Kagome?"

"It's 500 years in the past."Adelita froze silent for a moment.

"500 years...As in that well..."

"Yeah."Kagome cringed as she waited for the freak out.

"That's...So cool!I suppose I've been everywhere now,huh Kagome?"Adelita laughed and after a moment Kagome joined in.

"So you're ok with this?"

"Sure why wouldn't I?I might stay here permanently actually.I hear that the waters in the past are fantastic!"Kagome was thrown by her attitude towards the whole situation.

"Would you like to go to Kaede-baachan's village?"

"Sure why not?"

/one scene change later/

"And that is what happened."Kagome finished bringing the rest of her friends up to speed with a huff.

"So your name is Adelita?I've never heard such a lovely name you bear my children?"Miroku asked Adelita after Kagome finished her story.

Sango made a move to hit Miroku but Adelita stopped her when she smiled with teeth that suddenly looked _very_ sharp.

"Why Miroku,I wonder if you taste as sweet as you seem to be a siren's favorite meal."Miroku hid behind Sango when Adelita licked her lips,everyone laughed at his terror.

"Oh my it's getting late."

"Yeah your right."

"Hey Adelita why don't you sleep with me?"Kagome asked as they readied for bed.

"Nah,sirens are actually primarily nocturnal so it's difficult for me to sleep at night.I thinking I might test out the local waters to see if they are really all that."

"Sure, there is a hot spring really close it's on the edge of the forest."Kagome said really wanting to see Adelita's tail but too tired to get up from her bed.

"Thanks goodnight Kagome."

"Goodnight."Kagome was out before her head hit the pillow.

Adelita looked up at the waxing crescent moon when she stepped outside the smiled up at the sky and walked towards the hotspring humming her favorite songs.

Adelita: Another chapter!But noone reviewed!Please review or our dear author will cry!

Me: Yes please review,I know Sesshy hasn't been seen yet he's coming I swear!


	4. Chapter 4 The Dream Maiden

**English**

**_Spanish_**

_Thoughts_

Normal/japanese

I do not own inuyasha or it's characters and the song is called How to Destroy Angels by A Drowning (I picked the song because it had a haunting quality to it that I want Adelita to have)

Adelita flexed her tail in the water, stretching out muscules that havn't been used in a very long she looked up at the sky her lips automaticly parted to slapped a webbed hand over her mouth before the first note could escape.

_What was I thinking!If someone heard..._Adelita looked around and sensed noone near her..._Well, nobody is close enough to hear...What could be so wrong about one moonlight serenade?_

She slowly lowered her hand from her mouth and looked at the moon,with one more cursory look around Adelita her lips part to !It was like the first breath after holding your breath for hours,so sweet it was almost painful.

**_"_It's the glare from the reflection**

**Making patterns in your eye**

**It's the looking back in anger  
**

**With every second slipping by  
**

**Undertow has come to take me  
**

**Guided by the blazing sun  
**

**Look at everything around us,well  
**

**Look at everything we have done  
**

**Please anyone?  
**

**I don't think I can  
**

**Save myself  
**

**I'm drowning here,please  
**

**Anyone?  
**

**I don't think I can **

**Save myself  
**

**I'm drowning here,please  
**

**Anyone?  
**

**I don't think I can  
**

**Save myself  
**

**I'm drowning here,please  
**

**Anyone?  
**

**I don't think I can  
**

**Save myself  
**

**There's a tiny window  
**

**Swarms of locusts fill the sky  
**

**Maybe I just disappear  
**

**If I keep my head above the tide  
**

**Please anyone?  
**

**I don't think I can  
**

**Save myself  
**

**I'm drowning here, please  
**

**Anyone?  
**

**I don't think I can  
**

**Save myself  
**

**I'm drowning here,Please  
**

**I don't think I can  
**

**Save** **myself... **"Adelita trailed off looking up at the moon in all it's brilliance.

A sudden rush of movement made Adelita whip around to see a man staring at her with eyes that seemed to see everything inside of her.

"Who are you?"

/scene change!/

Sesshomaru was watching his party sleep, alert to any danger, when he heard a soft whisper of a woman ear twitched when the sound seemed to grow thought Sesshomaru started walking towards the haunting the sounds of splashing water and the smell of cherry blossums accompanied the song in which was sung in a language he had never heard was careful to stay hidden when he finally reached the source of the singing.A water maiden bathed in moonlight was the beautiful singer. With a small quiet splash a serpentine tail had lifted out of the water and shined every color he think of when the moonlight touched the pale iridescent gold semi-transparent fins looked feathery and soft with the water dripping juncture where the tail met a human torso the scales seemed to fade into the golden skin with the invisible scales flashing gold when they caught the pale light at the right long dark hair tumbled down past her hips and floated in the water, swirling around her naked upper face was so lovely with beautiful large eyes that looked like the night sky with sparks of silver for voice haunting and dreamlike sang as if her soul was serenading the moon and Sesshomaru couldn't help but be enraptured with her.

When her song was finished he stepped out of the tree line exposing himself to her range of their eyes met, one pair like calm disks of melted gold, the other like the night of the new moon, they froze lost in each others eyes.

"Who are you?"Sesshomaru couldn't help but ask as he watched her tail flex under the water in fear.

Instead of answering the mysterious moonlit maiden panicked and jumped out of the water snatching up a piece of black clothe and putting it on with speed (and legs) the suprized glanced at him with eyes that seemed to hold galaxies and turned vanishing in the forest silently like a dream.

_Who is she?_

So whadda ya think?Please tell me!I'm dying for reviews!


End file.
